


女式大腿袜

by CH_skywalker



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CH_skywalker/pseuds/CH_skywalker
Summary: Hans投降后被带去了美国。
Relationships: Hans Landa/Aldo Raine
Kudos: 20





	女式大腿袜

Landa被带到美国佬面前的第一天就不好过。作为审讯专家他明白他们想从自己的嘴里问出点什么，想用羞辱让他温驯安静下来。

Aldo请人为他准备了换洗的衣物，但是没有外套。他们想让他感到被鄙视，穿着这套党卫军制服，佩戴着第三帝国的勋章。Landa检查那些织物时注意到一双吊带袜,对于- -位男士来说肯定是过长了，金属袜扣让他回忆起戈培尔的德国之夜一端着 放满香槟的托盘走来走去的法国金发女郎，穿着暴露，配着大腿袜。他可没这么傻。扯着嘴角作出一个类似微笑的表情，他在询问房间门口看管他的特工。

而上校得到的回答是，Aldo为他特意准备,这是他应得的。

Landa有轻微洁癖，完全不能忍受- -件穿了两天的贴身衣物。若不穿那双带着羞辱意味的袜子,他将被迫光脚，任布料或者是皮质划过自己的肌夫。

透出皮肤颜色的袜子包裹在他线条优美的小腿上，紧紧裹住因不见阳光而苍白的肌肤。一 直向上扣住大腿。大腿内侧的肌肤不习惯化纤面料,由此有些麻痒甚至带上了些红印。带扣有些紧,金属材质勒住他，让Hans无端想到束缚 衣和镣铐。他站在落地镜子前端详自己，看起来也没有什么不同，只是长度和面料的问题。他这么安慰自己。Hans Landa现在只是阶下囚，他没有资格要求什么。他正要去把马裤换上，Aldo, 这个混蛋，无耻混蛋，就这么闯了进来。还没有敲]。

Aldo.上尉进来时就看到了这样一副场景: 他的囚犯站在落地镜子前，扬起下巴用挑剔的目光打量镜子中的自己。两条腿光裸着，马裤扔在- -边。最要命的是那双大腿袜，紧绷着，带着光泽的肌肤是苍白的，白衬黑倒是更为色情。Aldo承认这是自己的恶趣味，特意为Hans准备了这样一套东西。他的裤子紧绷了一些。接着他看见战俘在他进来的一瞬露出的惊恐表情消失了，面无表情地披上放在椅子背上的皮大衣一他算得 上是娇小，光着脚站在地板上，大衣衣摆下露出两条线条优美的小腿，站得笔挺。“ 亲爱的Aldo。”他开口，可能是因为抽了太多雪茄，声音沙哑。“你对我这幅装扮满意吗?'

Aldo没有回答他，他走过去抓住对方的领子，对着那两片艳红的嘴唇亲上去。

他们交换亲吻的时候Hans不能说是毫无反应，特别是Aldo抓住他的袜带，轻而易举地把它拉离皮肤又松手的那- -下。HansL anda喜欢疼痛,他的瞳孔收缩，又恢复到平时的状况，像只被迫剪了指甲的野猫。拍。

他真真切切感受到疼痛，那一下可不轻，金属与肌肤接触发出微妙的响声。有可能他检查时皮肤已经肿起来。他报复性地咬住Aldo的嘴唇，直至尝到血腥味。Aldo很兴奋，他跨间那个硬东西抵着上校。Landa主动松开对方跪下去,让膝盖接触到木头地板，开始解敌人的腰带，在对方一堆“纳/粹死同性恋”的嘟囔中含住美国人尺寸不小的性器，让口腔把它包裹住。接着又退出来舔过柱体。一只手攥住他没有打理过的棕发，用力把阴茎塞进他的口腔。幸而L _anda做了准备，嘴唇包裹着牙齿让它们不碰到阴茎，为此得到了奖励一美国人重重地喘息， 更重地塞进更深。龟头抵住他喉咙里的软肉，Hans为此特意做出挣扎，男人的劣根性让他们更享受看猎物挣扎着逃脱的过程，Hans L anda深谙此道。那些党卫队高官很欣赏他，还有他的口腔和身体,为此他一步步爬_上了权利阶梯。美国佬顶得又重又急，在快射精时拉开他的头发，像提-只小动物一样把他拉起来。

美国佬坐到凳子.上，拍拍大腿。Hans摇摇头想拒绝，但是他被操红肿的嘴唇没有什么说服力。....对方甚至做出了和他- -样的动作，不过现在角色换了。他被迫坐.上敌人的大腿，像脱衣舞女一样分开双腿以保持平衡，搂住对方的脖子。在对方掏出一把小刀时Hans敢说自己- -点都不惊讶，但是在刀尖若有若无划过皮肤时还是狠狠颤抖了几下，他整洁的三角裤一纯粹是为了穿军装好看，变成了几片布料，Aldo拿 起他的阴茎打量，用带着茧子的手指抚慰他，让他勃起，多次刮擦过马眼，让前液沾在手指上。他们都没有说话，Hans的喘息声在房间里更为明显。

Aldo玩够了，实际.上Hans已经快被他玩射了。他开始扩张，第一 根手指操进Hans时疼痛令他皱着眉头笑了一下。很快Aldo就找到了前列腺的位置。美国佬小心翼翼地托起他的屁股，手指因为施力陷入绵软的臀瓣里，大概会留下红色指痕。他作剪刀状扩开甬道，进入的冰凉空气使Landa瑟缩着倒吸- -口气，接着按压前列腺带来的快感就从他的尾椎蹿上来。对他来说时间停止了几秒，他再次睁开那双含着泪水的眼睛时发现他弄湿了他们衣服的大部分，所以说，他射出来

Aldo就着他高潮而痉挛的身体操进去，- -次性就分开他的肠肉搞到最深处，享受着层层吸附上来的软肉。Landa的眼神已经涣散开来，带着迷茫接受大开大合地操弄。他因射精疲软下去的阴茎又挺起来一些， Aldo注意到，用手指攥住他勃起的根部。

另外一只手安抚地握在后腰，那里有一道伤疤。美国佬探索着他后腰的敏感点，注意到扫过尾椎会换来对方的颤抖和紧缩。他像个得到心爱玩具的孩子那样一次次乐此不疲 地在那里挑逗。

Hans对此无能为力。他真的快要射出来了，可是美国佬的手指扣住他，阴茎还在持续不断地捅进去又撤出来，每次都压过那个要命的点。精液上来了又被禁锢在阴茎根部射不出来,他为此快要发疯。

他咬住对方的肩膀，想要留下深深的牙印。美国佬吃痛，用力拍了一下他的屁股，那里的脂肪为此小小地颤动了一下。他抬起头，泪水流过脸颊，这让Aldo大吃一惊。Aldo凑 到他耳朵旁边问他，想不想射出来。

这是废话，当然，该死的美国佬肯定有虐待癖。但是求他?他休想。Landa这次甚至咬紧嘴唇让呻吟都回到口腔，这让Aldo大为光火。 他用力抽Landa的臀瓣，操得更快更深，整根没入。

最后还是Landa在眼前一片 模糊的情况下投降。他软下声音，带着哭腔恳求。“求求.....求你让我射出来。”Aldo嫌他不够诚恳，执意要让Landa喊出他的名字。Landa照做，他是真的快要被逼疯了。

Aldo最后松开手，同他一道射了精，让精液留在对方的身体里，身体深处。

Landa昏过去，那套制服被弄脏了，Aldo把他放回地毯.上，两条包裹着长袜的腿摊开露出中间红肿的小洞，一时合不起来，淌着精液。他像个穿着德军制服的妓女，遇到了不温柔的主顾。Aldo不打算帮他清理，只是出去，关上门，让这个“侦探”躺在地板上，带着他身上红肿的伤痕和破皮流血的膝盖。


End file.
